High School Horror
by RosesandThorns11
Summary: AU. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, and more go to Panem High. There, they encounter the 'Careers', homework, detention, and worst of all, PROM! Will they survive? Characters and shippings explained in prologue.
1. Epilogue

**High School Horror**

AU. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, and more go to Panem High. There, they encounter the 'Careers', homework, detention, and worst of all, PROM! Will they survive? Characters and shippings explained in prologue.

Hello! This is my new story, an AU Hunger Games fic. Hopefully this will be my real decent sized story that I keep updating every fortnight, maybe even more often. We'll see. That was my New Year's resolution. More writing! Anyway, this chapter is just an introduction and stuff. ^-^ Enjoy! Oh, before I forget, line breaks will be high school themed quotes. Okay!

_"High School is like a spork: it's a crappy spoon and a crappy fork, so in the end it's just plain useless." – John Mayer._

**Full Summary: **High school isn't easy. Especially when your best friend is a freakin' lunatic. Watch as the Hunger Games characters try to survive going to high with each other! AU.

**Characters: **Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Prim, Thresh, Foxface (Elizabeth).

**Ships:**Everllark, Gadge, Clato, Glarvel, Finnick/Annie.

**Rating: **T rating. Rated for scenes, etc. (It's a high school, for goodness sake!)

_"True terror is to wake up one morning and discover that your high school class is running the country." – Kurt Vonnegut. _

**Quick Excerpt from Chapter One:**

**Johanna POV**

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz._

I groaned as my alarm went off. I probably shouldn't of stayed up late last night planning my plans regarding getting my friends a decent boyfriend, A.K.A, Stop letting my friends become 'Independent Women'.

Yeah. Probably not.

Oh well. I will be able to get through this year somehow.

I stand up and head over to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Wrapping myself in a towel and feeling refreshed, I head back into my bedroom and look into my bedroom closet.

While my family isn't rich by any standards, they aren't broke either. My bedroom is nice enough and I have enough money to get some good clothes every now and then. So I grab a pair of washed out demin shorts and a baseball tee that has, "Mary Sues with die by my spork!"I'm not exactly sure what that means.

Oh well, I think, and head downstairs after changing. I eat my breakfast and hop in my car to go pick up Katniss and Annie to take them to school.

_"I had a terrible education. I attended a school for emotionally disturbed teachers."– Woody Allen_

**Clove POV**

I woke up early to go to the gym, and while I'm there, my thoughts wander to the day I spent with my friends. Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Madge, and Glimmer have been my friends since the first day of high school.

Glimmer and I used to hang out with the Careers. They were Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria. They were the high school's "IT" couples and children of our mother's friends. But when we met them, they dissed us then expected us to carry their stuff around. Later, we met Johanna and she introduced us to her friends and we hit it off right away.

Soon I had to head back to my house and get ready for school. I had a quick shower and washed my hair. I changed into red high-waisted shorts and an elbow-length white shirt. I checked the time and raced downstairs to grab an apple and drive to school. But first, I had to pick up Glimmer.

_"I'm a Ph.D. Passed high school with difficulty." – Unknown._

**Primrose POV**

_RING, RING, RING._

I jumped as my phone rung loudly, startling me. I looked over to the phone and saw that it was Rue, calling me. I picked up the phone and hit answer as I went over to my cupboard to pick what I was going to wear for the day. As I chatted to Rue, I picked out a knee-length light pink dress and laid it down on my bed.

.I hung up after eating my breakfast, an orange and some toast, and then headed off for a shower. Katniss came out, with her long hair curly. She smiled at me then headed to her room.

I had a shower and then waited for the bus to drop me at school. I was really excited about school this year. Yay!

_"Clapping the longest during assembly because you're a fearless bastard." – Unknown._

**AN: So how did I do? I'm planning to pre-write as many chapters as I can then slowly update them in case I can't write them the day I update. Anyway, tell me what you thought! I don't mind flames; I'll use them to roast marshmallows on a stick. – RosesandThorns11.**


	2. Chapter One - First Day 'till Lunch

**Chapter One**

**Johanna POV**

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz._

I groaned as my alarm went off. I probably shouldn't of stayed up late last night planning my plans regarding getting my friends a decent boyfriend, A.K.A, Stop letting my friends become 'Independent Women'.

Yeah. Probably not.

Oh well. I will be able to get through this year somehow.

I stand up and head over to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Wrapping myself in a towel and feeling refreshed, I head back into my bedroom and look into my bedroom closet.

While my family isn't rich by any standards, they aren't broke either. My bedroom is nice enough and I have enough money to get some good clothes every now and then. So I grab a pair of washed out demin shorts and a baseball tee that has, "Mary Sues with die by my spork!"I'm not exactly sure what that means.

Oh well, I think, and head downstairs after changing. I eat my breakfast and hop in my car to go pick up Katniss and Annie to take them to school.

_"I had a terrible education. I attended a school for emotionally disturbed teachers."– Woody Allen_

**Clove POV**

I woke up early to go to the gym, and while I'm there, my thoughts wander to the day I spent with my friends. Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Madge, and Glimmer have been my friends since the first day of high school.

Glimmer and I used to hang out with the Careers. They were Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria. They were the high school's "IT" couples and children of our mother's friends. But when we met them, they dissed us then expected us to carry their stuff around. Later, we met Johanna and she introduced us to her friends and we hit it off right away.

Soon I had to head back to my house and get ready for school. I had a quick shower and washed my hair. I changed into red high-waisted shorts and an elbow-length white shirt. I checked the time and raced downstairs to grab an apple and drive to school. But first, I had to pick up Glimmer.

_"I'm a Ph.D. Passed high school with difficulty." – Unknown._

**Primrose POV**

_RING, RING, RING._

I jumped as my phone rung loudly, startling me. I looked over to the phone and saw that it was Rue, calling me. I picked up the phone and hit answer as I went over to my cupboard to pick what I was going to wear for the day. As I chatted to Rue, I picked out a knee-length light pink dress and laid it down on my bed.

.I hung up after eating my breakfast, an orange and some toast, and then headed off for a shower. Katniss came out, with her long hair curly. She smiled at me then headed to her room.

I had a shower and then waited for the bus to drop me at school. I was really excited about school this year. Yay!

_"Clapping the longest during assembly because you're a fearless bastard." – Unknown._

**Katniss POV**

I watched as the school bus leaves and took Prim with it. I was currently standing in the bus shelter, watching the rain drizzle and waiting for my _dear_ friend Johanna come pick me up. Madge had to get picked up first, so that's probably why they are running late. Madge sometimes had trouble, _ah, _running on time. But she is a lovely friend, I gotta give her that.

Finally, I spotted Jo and Madge sitting in Jo's car. It's a nice enough car, I guess. It's a convertible with bright red paint and lots of space. Madge and I carpool with her everyday and chip in with paying for petrol.

"Hello Katniss!" Madge greeted me enthusiastically, a big smile lighting up her face.

I reply with a quick smile and hop in at the back.

"Glimmer and Clove aren't coming with us today." Johanna saw my confused look at the spare seats and quickly explained.

Oh. Okay.

We hurried to school and waited for Clove and Glimmer to get there. Of course, Glimmer is the easiest one to spot. She was wearing a glittery silver top and white three-quarter pants. Clove followed behind her, an amused look on her face as Glimmer gushed about her holiday. Soon, we saw Annie come hurtling in, gasping for breath. We all went into school together and grabbed six lockers together, right outside the entrance. Then we went and got our schedules.

We all had homeroom together and then English as well. After that, we split up. Madge, Johanna, Annie and I had Spanish, while Clove and Glimmer learnt French. After that, it was lunch. Continuing on we had Phys. Ed together then we each did free study. Biology and Chemistry was after afternoon tea and we had those classes with a mix of our friends.

So far, it was a good year.

_"Rule of Math: If it seems easy, you're doing it wrong." – Unkown_

**Finnick POV**

I smirked as I winked at another chick as she walked by. My damn hot body was the best thing that happened to this school.

I was startled by my friend, Peeta, laying a muscled arm on my shoulder. "Ready for the year?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" I replied as we went into school and grabbed a set of lockers right at the entrance. My other friends, Gale, Cato and Marvel, were already there, waiting for us.

We were basically the kings of this school, but we all knew we wanted more. We wanted girlfriends that wouldn't cheat on us, and we were going to find them. Not before having fun before, of course.

"What do you have?" Gale asked as he peered at the schedules that Miss Trinket handed out to us.

We all had homeroom together and then English as well. After that, we split up. Gale, and Peeta and I had Spanish, while Cato and Marvel learnt French. After that, it was lunch. Continuing on we had Phys. Ed together then we each did free study. Biology and Chemistry was after afternoon tea and we had those classes with a mix of our friends.

"See any good looking girls?" Marvel asked the lot of us as we headed to Room 231 for English with Mr Snow.

"Actually yes. Look behind us in the left corner." I said as we sat down in 'our' chairs.

We all turned and looked back. Gale did a double take.

"Hey! That's Katniss! She's like my sister!" He said, pointing to an uncomfortable looking brunette.

"Why don't you introduce us then?" Peeta said with a smirk.

"Fine, at lunch."

**AN: Chapter One done! Phew! Hopefully that'll do for a month or so. But I'll keep writing. And if you couldn't tell, this is the first half of the day. I'm not sure how many chapters I will do.. Review! :)**

** – RosesandThorns11**


	3. Chapter Two - First Day Lunch

**Chapter Two**

**Peeta POV**

It was lunchtime, the most dreaded day for some people, and the best for others. I liked lunch. The food was great and we always got top seat, right in the middle. But today was different. We were going to sit with Gale's friends.

When Gale said he knew Katniss, I did as well, but just didn't say anything. She used to be in my class in primary school….

_Miss Jackson said to the class, "Who wants to sing?"_

_A little girl with dark grey eyes and brown hair braided tightly, stood up. _

_"I will, Miss," She said almost nervously._

_When she opened her mouth, it sounded like the angels had come down to Earth to listen to her. It was beautiful. _

_From that day forward, I remembered that girl's name, the one with the braided hair. Her name was Katniss._

Everyone slowly flooded into the cafeteria and got their lunch. I had already gotten mine and waited for my slow, _slow, _friends to catch up.

Finally, they got their lunches and joined me, leaning against the walls.

"So, where's Katniss? You said we'd get introduced to her and her friends!" Cato asked.

"Looking for me?" A feminine voice asked confusedly.

Gale turned around, "Katniss!" he said excitedly.

"Gale!" She replied, smiling.

"Who are these hotties?" another voice asked.

I turned my head and looked over to where a girl with thick, choppy black hair stood. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, like she was always a laugh. I wasn't exactly sure I could trust her.

_"I speak twelve languages. English is the bestest." – Unknown._

**Johanna POV**

"Who are these hotties?" I asked, with a mischievous look in my eye.

I looked directly at Katniss, pointedly waiting for her to explain how in the world she knew these people.

"Gale is my best friend, like a brother." Katniss said, grinning.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce us!" A deeply tanned, handsome boy with sea-green eyes smiled.

"Well, I'm Katniss," She waved, "This is Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, Madge, and Annie." Each of us waved and smiled when she said our name.

We sat down, and started to eat lunch.

I saw Cato and Clove talking, and I also saw Glimmer and Marvel talking as well. With a quick glance on my right I saw Madge and Gale, and on my left, I saw Peeta and Katniss looking uncomfortable. They looked like they needed the most help so I went and talked with them.

_"High school is where you find out if you're a geek. In that case, just go eat in the library." –Unknown_

**Madge POV**

Gale was actually quite nice. We chatted for ages. He was a lot different than I thought he would be. When lunch ended, he gave me a shy smile and asked for my number. I couldn't believe it! I gave it to him, feeling bold and said, "Friday night, seven, at Benny's Burgers?" He accepted, dumbfounded, and I felt proud of myself when we left to go to Phys Ed.

_"High school is a trap. Like homework too much, you become a geek. Like partying too much, you become a dropout." – Unknown_

**Clove POV**

Lunch was good. Cato was arrogant, but with a few insults he became much more bearable. Johanna made them promise to let us sit with them at least one more time.

Phys Ed was actually not too bad. While we were running laps around the track, Madge told us excitedly that she and Gale were going to Benny's on Friday, so we all squealed appreciably.

Soon after we split up and went to our language classes.

I went into French with Glimmer, and we sat down at the back. Soon, we saw Cato and Marvel come in as well and sit beside us.

"Who's gonna host the first party of the school year?" Glimmer asked, wondering.

"I don't know, but I think Finnick is thinking about hosting a party soon." Marvel replied as Mr Crane walked into the classroom.

"Alright, your assignment this week is to split up into pairs, that I'LL be choosing, and write a commercial in English, then translate it into French. Here are the pairs, Katie and John, Glimmer and Marvel, Andrew and Tina, Cato and Clove…"

Aw crap.

Cato came over and sat beside me. Glimmer had already squealed and ran over to Marvel when she heard her name.

After about twenty minutes, we came up with an advertisement for a trip over to America, more specifically, here. Panem Heights.

"Clove, do you want to come over today and work on the assignment?" Cato asked as he wrote out the notes he needed.

"Sorry, I can't come over today, tomorrow?" I asked.

I couldn't come over today because I had knife practise at the Training Centre.

The Training Centre was a multi-level tower with swords, knives, bow & arrows, weights, obstacle courses, and more. They were all for self-defence. I trained there with knives. Training with a weapon like a knife was easier than a sword. They were just too heavy really, and unpractical.

The lesson finished and I headed to my next class.

_"I'm not a bad student; my study breaks are just longer than my study time!" – Unknown._

**Annie POV**

Spanish was a blast. Johanna and I paired up and we played "Spanish word of the Day!" We saw the other boys that we sat with at lunch, sit beside us.

Miss Portia did tell us off a bit, but it was so fun I didn't even care. Then she waited until we were quiet to tell us our assignment for the week.

"For your assignment this week, write a newspaper article. It has to be at least 1,000 words."

That actually wasn't too bad. I would be able to fit that after my swim club meet.

After that, we had free study. I headed off to the library and did my English homework, and brainstormed my ideas for the newspaper article. Time flew, and it was time for recess.

_"1st month of school: look nice and dress up. Rest of the school year: Rocking the homeless grandma look." – Unknown._

**Marvel POV**

At recess, all of us boys went out to the cafeteria and got our snack. Then we sat down at a table and waited for the inevitable prank that was bound to happen.

Glimmer and her friends came rushing in, and, suddenly, I heard a rip. My eyes darted around and say that a bag full of something was about to rip. I stood there, shocked as the girls got covered in spaghetti and spaghetti sauce.

The school was dumbfounded except for the "Careers", who were laughing their heads off. I turned back to look at Glimmer, uh, the girls, and saw that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked Peeta.

"As soon as the realized what happened, they ran out. I'd assume they went to the bathroom to clean off." He shrugged.

Soon, everyone went back to their lunches. I did, as well, but I couldn't get the sight of those girls out of my head.

_"A good essay is 10% inspiration, 15% perspiration, and 75% desperation." – Unknown._

**Madge POV**

"That was humiliating." I said as I washed my face of in the bathroom.

We had grabbed a new pair of clothes and bolted to the bathroom after the 'Spaghetti incident'.

"It was terrible!" I heard Clove say, from inside a stall.

"Go back out?" Katniss asked.

"I guess we have to." Johanna replied.

"It's not going to be fun." Glimmer warned us.

"Hey girls!" I heard a sickly sweet voice say. "Enjoy your shower?"

Enobaria.

"Sure! Really cooled us down." I heard Johanna say sarcastically.

"Oh Madge. What are you wearing? Are ninety-five?" Cashmere said sympathetically.

Hey! I wasn't that dorky! I just had a skirt on with a blouse! I looked **good!**

"Did you like our prank?" Cashmere asked, "I thought it was great!"

"You..." Johanna whispered.

"We'll get you back, don't worry!" Clove growled.

"Sure you will. Bye!" Enobaria said as she flounced off.

"We gotta do something!" I said.

"Oh, we will…" Katniss replied looking towards the door.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? Thanks to:**

**Followers**

**Hayffie shipper 9**

**KC99**

**Peetaxlover**

**cutegirlems**

**hgfan16**

**hungergamesisaweseome101**

**karly12318**

**Verona daughter of Demeter**

**Dkygirl**

**GloryToThezWind**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**

**Amandla123**

**cookie girl101**

**Favourites**

**Hayffie shipper 91**

**cutegirlems**

**hgfan16**

**hungergamesisaweseome101**

**karly12318**

**GloryToTheWind**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern**

**Amandla123**

**trisfourkatnisspeeta**

**Reviews**

**karly12318:**Thanks for the review, I'll try my best!

**thegirlonfire:**Thank you :D.

**Carolina:**I'll try! :)

**Verona daughter of Demeter:**I tried to write it in a high-schooler's perspective so hopefully I did okay.

** :**Thank you! I just tried my best to write a good high school fanfic because i couldn't find many.

**GloryToTheWind:**Thanks! I do like the quotes, but i ran out of high school ones. I'll have to use others.

**ImGonnaCallYouFern:** Hopefully I can! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**I don't want to sound like I want reviews, but just look at the faves and follows compared to the reviews. And, no, I will not keep my chapters locked away until I get a certain amount of reviews, but I will update faster with more support. And thanks again to everyone who did anything, (fave, follow, etc.) Butt-chin man is happy! :))))))) **

**Also, I am going on a holiday for a week, so no more updates until next Saturday or Sunday, hopefully. I will try to write some alphabet one-shots or something, but I can't promise actual updates.**

**THANKS! **

**-RosesandThorns11.**


	4. Chapter Three - First Day After Lunch

**Chapter Three**

**Prim POV**

I headed to my next class, talking and giggling with Rue.

I had met her in the morning, when we had been put in groups for homeroom. She had muttered a sarcastic comment and I had laughed, and suddenly, we were friends.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" I asked Rue as we sat down in our desks.

"No siblings, but I have a cousin, Thresh. He is funny!" Rue replied, smiling.

"Cool! I have a sister called Katniss." I said.

The teacher started the lesson so we turned to the front and spent the lesson giggling to each other and trying to remember what we were supposed to be doing.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

_"Don't grow up, it's a trap." – Gloria._

**Cato POV**

I headed off to science with Finnick and Peeta, and Gale and Marvel went to biology. We sat at one of the stations and waited for Mr Beetee to teach us about science.

We had to mix some chemicals together to create a formula, and then we were free to go to biology.

It took us a while to mix the chemicals together. But after a bit, we managed to get the mixture right.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud 'BANG!'

"Oops?" I heard Johanna mutter.

Johanna and Annie's science experiment had not gone as well as ours. Their corner was smoking and the air was making all of us start coughing.

"Ok, just open the windows and turn on the fans so the smoke goes then go to your next class." Beetee instructed as we followed his instructions.

Soon the room was smoke free and we were going to biology. Hopefully biology went a bit better than science.

_"I'm outta quotes!" – RosesandThorns11_

**Clove POV**

Biology went really well. I partnered up with Katniss and we had to dissect a frog. We didn't faint, and we managed to do it all correctly.

After we filled out and drew the diagrams, we were allowed to work on other homework or school work that we hadn't completed. So, gradually, the class finished their set work and moved on to incomplete work. As we worked, a notice came over the speakers.

"Dear students and teachers, sorry for the interruption, but we are having an assembly in the gymnasium. Thank-you"

"What do you think that's about?" I asked Katniss as we packed up and moved to our lockers. We met up with Johanna, Annie, Glimmer and Madge as we walked over to the gym.

"I don't know. Maybe tryouts or club signup notices? Maybe Principal Coin just wants to welcome us," She shrugged as she replied.

"I guess." I said as we walked into the gym and sat down.

Principal Coin stood up and moved to the middle of the gym and spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome students and teachers. Hopefully this year is great and goes smoothly. I have one notice; Signups and tryouts are Tuesday afternoon so please make sure you sign up this week. Now, I'd like to let the head cheerleader take over."

Cashmere, wearing her uniform and a smug smile, walked over to the microphone.

"Thank you, Principal Coin. Tryout lists for cheerleading and football are just outside the gym. Write your name next to a time slot and do **not **be late. Thanks!" Cashmere finished as she flounced away.

And with that notice, the assembly finished and so did school for the day.

I saw all the boys we met at lunch, except Finnick go and sign up for the football team.

I also saw Annie and Finnick sign up for swimming.

Lastly, Madge signed up for the debating team.

Johanna, Annie, Glimmer, Madge, Katniss and I left school together and slipped into cars.

"Going to Benny's for a milkshake?" Madge asked us.

"Yes!" We all replied.

_"Quotes are hard to find, just make them up yourself!" – RosesandThorn11_

**Peeta POV**

As soon as school finished, we all jumped into Finnick's car and drove to Benny's for a burger.

"Drive-through or go in?" Finnick asked.

"Drive-through because I gotta go work at the bakery." I said.

Everyone agreed and we went through the drive-through and got a burger. Then Finnick dropped us off and we went to do what we had to do. I went to the bakery, Gale went to the forest, Cato and Marvel went to the gym, and Finnick went swimming.

_"Teacher: I beautiful. What tense is this? Student: Obviously past tense." – Unknown._

**Johanna POV**

I pulled up in the car park for Benny's burgers and parked my car.

"We're here!" I announced dramatically.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell." Clove replied.

"Well, we are!" I pretended to say enthusiastically.

The lot of us went inside and took our usual seat and the back, next to the music. We each ordered a milkshake and some chips to share.

"So, Madge, do you know what you're going to wear to your date?" Glimmer asked.

"Um, not really-"

"WHAT?!" Glimmer shouted. "I'll help you get a perfect outfit! Actually, I'll help you ALL get an outfit for future dates!"

Crap.

"Okay?" When do you want us to go shopping? I can't today. I have swimming and Clove has self-defence." Annie replied.

"Oh, and I also have to work on my assignment for French tomorrow with Cato." Clove added.

"Oh really?' I asked, feeling evil.

"Johanna, get rid of the evil glint, it's creeping me out." Katniss snapped.

"Oh really?" I replied, laughing.

"Seriously, guys, FOCUS! Okay, does anyone have something they have to do on Wednesday? No problems, okay then. Meet me at the front gate after school on Wednesday." Glimmer said.

After that, we all joked around, but worried about the impending doom.

SHOPPING.

Clove and Annie left to go to training and swimming, so we all headed home as well and started some homework.

_"For there to be betrayal, there would've had to been trust." –Katniss Everdeen._

**AN: Another chapter done! I have a plan. I will not update a chapter if I do not have the one after it written.**

**Example: Roses has written chapter two but not chapter three. She writes chapter three then posts chapter two.**

**That way, if I can't write for a bit, I have a chapter that I can post in an emergency of, the horror, not being able to write! Also, my apologies about camp firefly, I'll start writing a new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Reviews**

**thebooknerdxoxo**

**hungergamesisawesome101**

**Follows**

**Madisonelizabeth**

**DHutch12892**

**cherrycolahoneykisses**

**Favourites**

**DHutch12892**

**Fave Author**

**DHutch12892**

**Follow Author**

**cherrycolahoneykisses**

**Thanks everyone! I hope I can update soon with another chapter.**


	5. Chapter Four - Second Day

**Chapter Four**

**Gale POV**

I woke up bright and early, and headed out to the local woods and waited for Katniss to join me. Every Tuesday without fail, Katniss and I headed into the woods and set traps. We always let the animals go, but it helped us concentrate.

Within a few minutes, I spotted Katniss. Coming to stand beside me, she asked,

"What are we going to do today?"

I replied, telling her about a plan to set traps with different bait and work out which one would get the most animals.

"Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Katniss replied, and so with that, we got to work.

About an hour later, we were done.

I left the woods and cleaned off at home. I got dressed, had breakfast, and then drove to school.

I met Cato, Finnick, Marvel and Peeta at the gates.

"Hey! Gale's finally turned up!" Cato shouted after spotting me.

"Haha, very funny." I replied sarcastically, smiling.

We headed into school, put our stuff that we didn't need into our lockers, and then went to homeroom.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Madge POV**

_Riiing! Riing!_

I woke up with a start as my alarm clock went off. I jumped out of bed, and went to have a shower. Feeling refreshed, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and headed back to my room. I looked in my wardrobe, remembering what Cashmere had said to me…

_"Oh Madge. What are you wearing? Are you ninety-five?" Cashmere said sympathetically._

Grr. I decided to wear something different. I grabbed a pair of wedges, a pencil skirt, and a blouse. I blow-dried my hair, and then straightened it.

I checked myself in the mirror. Glossy straight hair? Check. Lip gloss? Check. Push up bra? Check.

I left my room and headed downstairs to wait for Johanna and Katniss to come pick me up.

Soon enough, I heard an engine pull into the driveway.

"Wow Madge, what's with the new outfit?" Johanna whistled.

"I was sick of people making fun of my outfits! I will show them…." I replied angrily as I slammed the car door.

"Whoa, don't take it out on the furniture!" Katniss said hesitantly as she frowned.

"Sorry." I apologised. "So, what's up?"

"Not much."

Soon, after a quick drive, we were at school. The three of us headed to our lockers, grabbed what we needed and put away what we didn't, then went quickly to homeroom before we were late.

Clove, Annie and Glimmer did a double take when they saw me.

"Wow! Nice look!" Glimmer said. "I like it."

Gale and his friends had noticed as well. I saw Gale looking at me and smiled inside. Yes! Gale had noticed me!

Suddenly, Miss Octavia called the class to attention and I looked to the front, ending my conversation with myself.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Gale POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of Madge. She had come to school with a different type of clothing that she usually wore. It was more, _grown-up_, I guess. She did look good though.

Cato nudged me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, man, we gotta go to English now. Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." I replied as I headed over to were Madge and her friends were sitting. I leant down and whispered in her ear,

"We're _definitely _still on for Friday."

I walked away, smirking.

She had looked dumbfounded and just nodded. I really thought I would have a chance with her.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Clove POV**

We were all silent after Gale had whispered something in Madge's ear.

"What did he say?" Glimmer asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what?" I asked as well.

"He just said, we were definitely on for Friday!" Madge replied, grinning.

"Nice! Plan 'Stop letting my friends become 'Independent Women' is working!" Johanna said, pumping her fist in the air.

"What plan…?" Katniss asked softly.

"Um, nothing!" Johanna replied and moved on to another topic. "So, what are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"I have to go to Cato's house and work on our French assignment." I said.

"More swimming!" Annie volunteered.

"Katniss and I are going to pick strawberries this afternoon as well." Madge said, glancing at Katniss.

"I'm taking Johanna to get her hair done!" Glimmer squealed!"

"Yippee!" Johanna said sarcastically.

"You look less than enthusiastic." I observed.

"Well thank-you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Señorita Sarcasm!"

"Indeed, Comrade Comeback."

"Thank you, Smartass."

"Um, guys? How long is this going to go on for?" Katniss asked, looking creeped out.

"We're done now, aren't we Johanna?" I replied to Katniss, glaring at Johanna.

Luckily, she took the hint. "Yeah."

We went to English, where we were assigned to write a holiday journal about, you guessed it, our holidays.

Then, it was time for phys ed.

"Okay! Today we'll start our focus for the semester. The focus is tied in with geography. You'll be playing a game from each country that originates from the particular country. And to start it off, we'll be playing dodge ball, a game that originates from Africa! Let's go!" Haymitch shouted.

"Also, Finnick and Enobaria are team captains. Go!"

Enobaria smiled smugly and picked her team. Ugh. She picked all her 'friends'. And for some unexplainable reason, Katniss.

"Why did she pick me?" Katniss mouthed to me.

I shrugged in response.

Finnick did the same, but he picked us girls as well.

"Okay! Time to start the game!" Haymitch shouted. Seriously, did he only ever end his sentences with exclamation marks?!

And we started the game. Katniss proved her worth and hit around a quarter of our team, but I managed to hit the same amount with Johanna.

Soon, it was down to the final two, Johanna and Katniss. Katniss looked over to where her team was, smiled smugly, and winked at Johanna. She got the hint and threw her dodge ball at Katniss. Finnick's team won!

Then we got sent out to lunch.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Rue POV**

My cousin, Thresh, looked down at Prim and I.

"Are you two doing okay there?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" I replied. "School is fun at the moment."

"We'll see what you think when you get to our grade." Liz, or Foxface, chortled as we continued down the hallway.

Prim and I waved goodbye as we all headed to our next class.

"Your cousin and his friend are nice!" Prim said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they are."

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Cato POV**

We all headed to lunch, talking.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Johanna asked me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, Clove and I are working on our assignment for French?" I volunteered. "Or am I supposed to say something else?" I countered.

"No, just wondering." She replied dramatically.

Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke up.

"Did you hear when prom was?" I looked around for the source of the voice. Oh, it was Madge, the one who liked Gale.

"Yeah, isn't it like right at the end of the year? Like the last month of school?" Katniss replied.

"Yeah, but we have a Sadie Hawkins's Dance in two months." Johanna added.

"Cool!"

"Yes!"

I heard the girls' excited replies.

Aw Crap.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Johanna POV**

YES! WOO! ALRIGHT! OH YEAH!

Operation 'Get my friends a decent boyfriend' is underway! The Sadie Hawkins's dance will be great.

As we walked to the cafeteria, I thought about whom would be a couple:

Annie and Finnick. Duh. They like swimming and they signed up for the swim team together.

Cato and Clove. I'm not the only one who sees the looks they give each other.

Madge and Gale. Both quiet types, they get along pretty well and Gale has already asked her out on a date.

Glimmer and Marvel. They both are excitable but good for a laugh.

Katniss and Peeta. Hm. Not similar but Katniss deserves a good boyfriend after what she went through.

I was snapped out of my dream by getting to the caf. I grabbed my lunch and headed to where the boys were sitting. The cafeteria went silent as I sat down, and then continued to talk after I glared at them.

Lunch went fine. We all talked to each other and actually, the boys sorta looked disappointed when we had to go.

After lunch, we all headed to our next classes and did the work, albeit grudgingly. Our teachers, yet _again, _gave us more homework, so I started on it, asking Katniss the answer to the majority of the questions in study hall. She didn't even give them to me! Hmph.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Finnick POV**

I sighed as I looked at my stack of work. Did I really have to do all this?

"Hey! Finnie!" I heard a sharp voice say. Oh dear god. It's Johanna.

"Hey, JoJo!" I replied, purposely trying to annoy her with my nickname.

"Don't call me that," She instantly growled. "Anyway, I have an idea. Have you noticed Clove and Cato's looks at each other? Surely I'm not the only one!"  
"Uh, Duh! They look like freaking idiots! What are we going to do?"

"Trap 'em in a room?"

"Sure, I guess."

So we spent the next twenty minutes planning to go to Cato's house and look the two inside and not let them out until they kiss.

Then suddenly, school finished and we could leave the hellhole until tomorrow.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Clove POV  
**I rapped sharply against the door of Cato's house three times, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello! Are you ready for the assignment?" Cato asked as he opened the door.

"I guess," I replied. "I think it'll be pretty easy."

He led me upstairs and we sat down in his room as the desk that was there.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, what type of commercial?" I asked.

"Well, I reckon our best shot is a travel ad about visiting France, Paris, in particular, so maybe just a big poster with info and prices on a five-star holiday for a week?" Cato replied.

"I think that's a great—"

BANG!

The door slammed and Cato's computer buzzed to life.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Suddenly, on the screen, I spotted Johanna and Finnick.

"Seriously?" I snapped. "What the hell?"

"Hello, Clato (Cato and Clove)! Me and Finnie are here to say- wait what?" Johanna had started talking but Finnick had just shoved her out of the camera's view.

"Okay! We won't let you two out of here until you kiss. Or do more…."

"Bye!" They both shouted enthusiastically.

And then again, just as suddenly, the computer flicked off, and the slight buzzing in the room faded away to nothing.

"Soo…." Cato said with a smirk.

I smacked him. "No way!"

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Annie POV**

"Hey, where are Clove and Cato?" I wondered.

"Oh, we just locked them in Cato's room, sent them a creepy video and told them we weren't gonna let them out until the kiss!" Finnick and Johanna replied.

Wait, WHAT?!

"What?" Katniss asked, looking shocked. "Seriously?"

"Mmmm gurl we did." Ghetto Johanna replied.

"So I hooked up a camera and we can watch it until Cato and Clove kiss." Finnick added on the end.

So the lot of us, except Cato and Clove, sat down in the library, huddled around Jo's crappy little laptop, waiting for something interesting to happen.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Cato POV**

It had been around two hours since we got locked in.

We had already finished the assignment, proofread and printed it out on glossy paper, but we still ran out of things to do.

"Hey…Cato?" Clove murmured nervously. "Do we just kiss so we can get out of here?"

I sighed. I wanted her to kiss me because she wanted to, dammit!

"Okay." I said as I leant in.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied as she kissed me, quickly, but then got into it. Soon I could tell she meant it.

"Okay, kids, this has to stay PG!" I heard Johanna shout on my phone.

I didn't care.

"Like it?" I smirked at her.

"Oh shut up," she said, laughing.

And with that the door opened and we headed outside, smiling and holding hands.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**AN: WOAH! I wrote a ****_really _****long chapter this time! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, following, and whatever else you can do on this newfangled internet. **

**I can't really be bothered to personally thank everyone because I have like 20 seconds before I will be removed forom the PC, but I really appreciate the things that I have stated above. :)**


End file.
